Kurosaki Oderschvank
by The True Champ of Trance
Summary: The first and only IchigoxNeliel pairing! A different brand of bleach. If you hate canon, then this is for you. An original story by me, for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Multichap. ON HIATUS.
1. The Future of the Past

My first attempt to get Neliel popular fell on its ass. She still does not have a pairing option in the drop box, and that makes me mad. Seems as though I'm the only person who thinks Nel is cute and sexy. Shame. This is a new story that I brainstormed and worked my ass off trying to make. This is my rough draft. Beta appreciated... Please leave me a review telling me what I need to impove on or if some of my information is wrong. This is a Ichigo and Neliel pairing. The only one of its kind. So appreciate it.

Also, I apologize to RyokuRehara and Animateia. I know I let you guys down. But I hope that I can make it up. Give me a chance.

Neliel FTW

Summary: Aizen lost his life. Ichigo lost his friends. Urahara is hurting too. So is Ichigo's heart. Leave it to Sandal-hat to give Ichigo a chance. Leave it to Ichigo, to milk it for all its worth.

"Talking" ------ speech

'Thinking' ------thinking

_"Talking" _------ hollow speech

_'Thinking'_ ------- hollow thinking

Disclaimer: Just need $12 more dollars, and then I'll have enough money to buy the rights to own Bleach. Oh no. I forgot about the tax! Nuuuu! Well, until then Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

xXx

Neliel tu Oderschvank

xXx

"Alright Ichigo, I still don't know why I agreed to help you, but just don't mess anything up k?" That was Urahara Kisuke, former twelfth division taichou (captain), founder and first president of the Shinigami Research Institute.

"You agreed because it was either that, or we continue to live in this world that you so thoroughly fucked up." That was me Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami whose power is beyond a captain, and a graduated highschool student.

With a heavy sigh, Kisuke's whole body slumped slightly as if a heavy weight had just been placed on him. After a few moments had passed, he slowly raised his head and locked eyes with Ichigo. Whispering so softly, Ichigo almost missed it.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry."

"Urahara-san, its alright. We were just too late. Just too slow. Just too stupid to realize what Aizen's true ambition was this whole time." Said Ichigo, agreeing with him. Even after he had killed the bastard, he had one last trick to play.

"Its just that… I c-could never have imagined that he would…" Urahara was getting emotional.

He was doing that a lot these days. Shihouin Yoruichi his best friend, confident, and the wife that he had always wanted but was too shy to ever ask her out had died. Not only her, but most of the people that he knew and grew up with were gone: Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kuchiki Byakuya, and so many others. All of them died because of his weakness. Only Yasutora Sado A.K.A. Chad, was able to survive the aftermath of the bloodiest war. Sadly, he had disappeared and before he could search for his best friend, Urahara told him that it was useless.

"Ichigo, Chad was never one to give up. He was your best friend. He promised to always be there for you, like you were always there for him. Remember that."

"Sandal-hat, I don't want to talk about sad things anymore, and I'm sure that you don't either. But just sitting here and moping about it, won't bring us those happy times again. So let me go now and wish me luck." He was about to cry too. Damn Urahara, always making him suffer with him.

"Alright Ichigo… I hope that all the training I put you under will be more then enough for what your going to have to do. Make sure you give me that note and that cube or else your life will go down the pooper express." Wiping the tears from his eyes, he formed a brave smile and turned around to call out to his attendants. He forgot that they were dead though, and before he could start crying again he placed his hand gently on Kisuke's shoulder.

"Thanks Ichigo, I-I-I just forget how much things h-have changed now. You better not screw u-up oka-y-y?" I wouldn't let him down. The man that stood before him today was nothing more then the shell, the husk of the jovial and always mischievous store keeper. He wouldn't let down the people who gave their lives to give me the opportunity to destroy Aizen. Most importantly, he wouldn't let himself down.

"Ah, don't worry Hat and Clogs, everything will be better then ever. The time for me to go is now. Everything will be better. I promise." His voice was a little shaky, but he managed to reign in the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Wasting no more time with words, Kisuke focused and gathered all of his reiatsu into Benihime (his zanpakuto). He waited till he could no longer gather his reiatsu any longer, then slammed his zanpakuto (soul slayer) into the empty archway. A bright flash blinded him for a few moments, and he couldn't see anything. After counting to twenty in his head, Ichigo cracked his eyes open and saw that there was a portal in the archway.

"I wish you the best of luck with your mission. Kurosaki Ichigo, thank you." Were the last words that he heard coming from the storekeeper's mouth.

He nodded and slowly made his way into the portal. Turning his head to see everything that he was leaving one last time, he tried to visualize and memorize everything that he saw. Nothing would ever be the same after this. With a sigh, he turned his head back and took his first step into the archway. Already halfway into the portal, he thought he heard a voice crying out his name. The voice made him pause, but it was too late because the portal sucked him in. All he remembered afterwards, was the all-consuming darkness as and then nothing.

xXx

Somewhere

xXx

'Okay, not good. Why do I think that something went wrong? I know something went wrong. But then again Sandal-hat always does some kind of stupid shit that he never tells any of us. Shit, please don't tell me I'm right. Okay, there's something on my chest. Its big, and there's two of them. And my face is wet. Might as well open my eyes and find out what. I'm strong enough to handle whatever it is.'

He opened one eye slowly but couldn't see anything. So he tried a different tactic.

'Okay, so for touch there is something on me and it feels warm. I can't see anything, so that crosses sight out. I hear breathing. Nothing to taste yet. Hm… something smells good though.'

"Ichigo, are you alright? You promised me that you would always protect me. You wouldn't break your promise right? I know you care about me right?"

'That voice. It sounds strangely familiar. Okay so I know it's a girl. I'll have to wait for more clues.' With that thought in mind, he waited for her to say something else to give him more clues.

"Ububu… ubububububu! Ichigo is dead! I knew he was going to die! I loved him and never told him. Ubububu!"

'Wait a minute! Only one person cries like that! That has to be Nel!'

"Nel I'm alive stop crying." In a daze he tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength to pull himself up.

"I-I-Ichig-go still al-live?" He could hear the joy in her words as he saw her face.

Neliel tu Oderschvank, a former espada who was number three. Luckily she allied herself with the shinigami against Aizen.

"What are you doing here Nel? I don't remember you entering the portal with me." Ichigo said while mopping the vomit off of his face with his shirt.

She got off of his chest so that he could sit upright, and he blushed as he noticed that she was wearing a shirt with a smiley face on it.

'Damn, I thought I was looking at her smiling face when I was really looking at her tits.'

Still being too feeble, he had to prop himself up against the wall. Slowly he gained his bearings, as she filled him in on how she was able to come here and the plan. Urahara's plan. Thank you Sandal-Hat! Apparently he somehow knew that he was in love with Nel and sent her here before him. He could woo her somehow to become something more then a friend. The chance has been given, and he wasn't planning on wasting this opportunity. The rest of the information that she relayed wasn't anything that he hadn't heard or discussed with Kisuke before. When she finished talking he asked her some of the questions that he had in mind.

"Um, where are we? Did he send anyone else? When can we eat?" Simple questions really, but they were important for him to know.

"We are in a house that Urahara built. He said that he built a few secret houses that would be undetectable by anyone but him, and that he built them for future use should the need ever arise. He also sent Ulquiorra Schiffer and Nnoitra Jiruga. We can eat as soon as Ulquiorra-san comes back with the food." Gasping for breath as she finished speaking.

'Damn, she said all of that in one breath. She sure has some great lungs.' Thinking to himself, he was about to just take a nap when his mind reeled back at what she just said.

"Wait! What?! Not only did he send you, but he also sent Ulquiorra and Nnoitra?! Is he insane?! No wait that's a rhetorical question." He didn't mean to shout, but he was just too shocked to say it any other way.

"Yes, he said that you could use more help, and they were the only ones who broke Aizen's hold over them completely. Don't you remember?" She asked with a confused expression on her beautiful face.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

"So you killed Aizen and his little lapdogs, your friend "big tits" over there destroyed the Hougyoku and didn't heal herself first so she died, and now we have nothing left to do. Thanks a lot you faggot." Nnoitra the fifth espada said, not hiding his disdain for Ichigo. 

"Nnoitra, you should be grateful that he spared our lives. He could easily have killed us, and still can." That was Ulquiorra Schiffer the fourth espada, gently rebuking his fellow espada.

"Well it doesn't matter now, Aizen is dead and so are his flunkies! What are you going to do?! What am I going to do?!" Nnoitra was almost shouting now.

"I am going to serve Kurosaki Ichigo, with all of my mind, body, and spirit. He treats his comrades better then Aizen ever has, and freed us from Aizen. You should serve him to." Ignoring Nnoitra's outburst, he calmly replied.

"Why should I serve that little dick? Huh?"

"Because then you will have a purpose in life. Just imagine. You would get the chance to fight Ichigo's enemies. They must be strong for him to constantly train. So if Ichigo killed Aizen, and is still training, how much more powerful will his foes be? I have overheard him saying that there are some women shinigami who have a higher rank than men." Ulquiorra knew just how to get the other espadas to do what he wanted them to.

With his only purpose in life decimated by the shinigami in front of him, he decided to give Ichigo a chance and serve him. He would be loyal beyond a doubt and made the arrancar oath to always listen and obey to everything that Ichigo says, no objections. However in return, Ichigo agreed that if he needed help with anything, he would be let him and Ulquiorra help. Especially girl problems.

xXx

Flashback Over

xXx

Ichigo realized that he had dozed off for a moment to recall that memory and saw Nel giving him a funny look. 

"What's with the funny face?" He said with all seriousness, but his smile betrayed his tone.

"Nothing. Except that you looked out of character all of a sudden." She replied, the humor in her voice was making him nervous.

"Oh I was just reminiscing, nothing else. Man I'm hungry, when will Ulquiorra get here?"

"Right now."

"Shit man! You scared me!" Whirling around, Ichigo saw Ulquiorra's face right where his ear was.

"My sincerest apologies, Kurosaki-sama." He apologized with a short bow.

A few moments passed, before Ichigo started to calm down. That's when he realized something. Two somethings actually. One was that he was grabbing something soft and big, which he realized was Nel's left tit. Two, Nnoitra still wasn't here. But for now number one was more important.

A few more moments passed and nothing had happened. No slap, no scream, nothing. Then slowly, Ichigo relaxed his death grip and removed his hand from Nel's breast. Before he silently sat down and stared at the hand that touched her boob.

'This hand of mine, actually touched her breast. I can't believe that I'm not even her boyfriend and I touched her breast. Why am I still thinking about this?! I should apologize before she gets weird ideas about me being a mega pervert.'

"Nel, uh… I didn't mean to do that! I was just so surprised and shocked that I just. I don't know! It was a reaction okay?! Instinct! Wait no! I didn't mean that it was my instinct to grab your boob! I … fuck I give up. I'm sorry okay?" Flopping on his face and awaiting punishment, he looked up and saw that Nel was blushing and looking away from him.

"Well, Kurosaki-sama I did not mean to startle you so. Forgive me." With a polite bow to end his apology Ulquiorra took his seat beside Ichigo and opened the package that he brought.

He was so startled that he just realized that Ulquiorra had brought a package. A bento box wrapped up in a plain white cloth, he got out some chop sticks and removed the lid revealing a wide variety of sushi: Shrimp, salmon, tuna, yellow fish, cucumber, and others that he didn't recognize.

"Where's the drinks?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Right here."

"Damn it! What is wrong with you guys?! Why can't you just appear in front of me instead of saying it in my ear so suddenly?!" Shouted Ichigo.

A big sweat drop mysteriously appeared over Nnoitra's head as he bowed and said his apology.

"Er anyways, I brought the drinks." Saying it slowly with a smile on his face, Nnoitra looked around Ichigo and saw Ulquiorra and Nel.

Nnoitra froze as he locked eyes with Neliel. Ichigo looked between the two, and noted that neither of them blinked, nor refused to look away. A tense minute passed by, and no one moved. After waiting for a few more moments Ichigo was about to ask what the hell they were doing when Nnoitra blinked. And cursed. Loudly.

"What. The. Fuck! Why do I always lose to you?! Why can't you just be like all the other women out there? Damn you!" An expression of pure undiluted fury present upon Nnoitra's face as he was making violent slicing gestures with his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about Nnoitra? You just lost a damn staring contest, chill out man. It's not like it's a big deal." Nnoitra turned away from Neliel with a hmph, and sat down.

"So uh, what the hell was so god damn important about that contest between you two, that made you that mad?" Ichigo asked with all honesty.

Neliel beat Nnoitra to the punch and answered Ichigo.

"We are going to have to work together, and so having fights to the death won't exactly help us in any way. So as an alternative, Ulquiorra-san said that we should have a staring contest to determine who is stronger." As she finished saying this, Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra and stared. Stared at him until Ulquiorra started to feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"How does a staring contest, in any way determine one's strength?"

"Look at it this way. The stronger your will and determination is, the stronger you are. Blinking is natural, but it takes a lot of willpower to not blink. That means that if Nnoitra can stop himself from blinking longer then Neliel, then that means that he has a stronger will and determination then her."

"Okay… I give up trying to figure you guys out. I am just going to eat before the sushi gets rotten. Time for some lunch!"

Bringing his seaweed wrapped, white rice containing, cucumber sushi to his opened mouth, he paused.

'I thought I just heard someone outside. I'm hungry but what if they are in trouble? I can always tell Ulquiorra to get me food later. They might need help.'

Putting his food down and hastily getting up, Ichigo rushed to the door and opened it to find the man who killed Shihouin Yoruichi.

xXx

Neliel FTW

xXx

Author's note: Well, you've read the first Ichigo Neliel story ever. Whether you liked it or not, its the only one of its kind. Read and review, or at least constructively criticize me. This is unknown territory I'm in, so help me out. Beta testers appreciated.

**See the button down there? It's for reviewing.. Please PLEASE use it... **


	2. Through the Kaleidoscope

**Vote at my poll. Do it!**

* * *

**Reviews Help Alot **

Well... well.. well. I finally got my lazy ass to post chapter 2. This is 5.1k words! A new record for me! I did email fanfiction about the fact that **Neliel tu Oderschvank** not having a pairing option. I think they're ignoring me... Anyways this chapter was one hell of a bitch to make. Every time I wrote something, I realized that I fucked up something (ex. Gin good/bad? Who is older? Didn't this person save this person's life. and etc.) Really pissed me off. The reviews were nice motivation boosters though.

Also an important note. This chapter contains a **Rape Scene** so yeah, if you don't like that stuff then sorry. It's to help the story. I'll uh, point out where the rape part begins, but a little note, its actually like more than half of this chapter. Its not really graphical, at least in my opinion.

With that said, I was pleasantly surprised to have received an email from one of my former favorite Naruto FF writers. Former because I thought he was dead and stopped writing fiction. I'm glad that he is going to **try **and make a **Neliel** story, lets see what happens. He gave me some pointers and tips. Most of which I ignored ... hehe... but I did appreciate the gesture. Most people tell me that I am moving the story too fast, or I have the characters being way too OOC. Well, I know. LOL. Like I said, this story is a rough draft of several different rough drafts with the same outcome. I am finally getting down the details of the between. So no, Ichigo is not going to be boning Neliel any time soon. This story is actually going to be a pretty long story. So if you like Neliel then your in luck! I hate how people who post stories are so canon. This is pretty much my imagination.

Seems as though I'm the only person who thinks Nel is cute and sexy. Shame. This is a new story that I brainstormed and worked my ass off trying to make. This is my rough draft. **Beta appreciated**... Please leave me a review telling me what I **need** to impove on or if some of my information is wrong. This is a Ichigo and **Neliel** pairing. The only one of its kind. So appreciate it.

Also, I apologize to RyokuRehara and Animateia. I know I let you guys down. But I hope that I can make it up. Give me a chance.

Neliel FTW

Summary: Aizen lost his life. Ichigo lost his friends. Urahara is hurting too. So is Ichigo's heart. Leave it to Sandal-hat to give Ichigo a chance. Leave it to Ichigo, to milk it for all its worth.

"Talking" ------ speech

'Thinking' ------thinking

_"Talking" _------ hollow speech

_'Thinking'_ ------- hollow thinking

Disclaimer: Just need $12 more dollars, and then I'll have enough money to buy the rights to own Bleach. Oh no. I forgot about the tax! Nuuuu! Well, until then Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Even before he could move, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were holding his arms behind his back. Nel had assumed a fighting stance with her hand gripping the handle of her zanpakuto. The atmosphere was tense, and all eyes were fixed upon Ichigo. Ichigo was staring hard at the person in front of him. A few moments passed in intense silence, when the person at the door suddenly collapsed. Still, restraining Ichigo they waited for his response. 

"I have no problems with him, but its pretty obvious that he has some. Can't you see that he is on the brink of death from malnutrition? Also, if his wounds aren't treated soon, then he'll die from the blood loss. Stop wasting time." His gentle whisper heard echoed loudly and had an immediate effect.

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra released their hold over his arms and set about the preparations to heal the stranger. Neliel simply flashed Ichigo a smile then took a seat next to him. After finishing the necessary preparations, they awaited further instructions. Noticing that the movements had stopped Ichigo looked up to see the expectant faces of his little group.

"You guys go ahead and patch him up as best you can, I'll just be right outside." With that said, Ichigo got up and exited the humble estate and closed the door softly.

He was able to take twelve more steps before he found himself unable to move and dropped to the floor leaning against the tree.

'Guess my body really is strained. I wonder why? Damn it, this better not last too long.' He pulled himself up to lean against the bush.

"Yoruichi-san…" He said quietly to himself.

His eyes lost their focus, as his mind slowly drifted back to that day. All of the details were so firmly imprinted, he could even remember the number of rocks there were on the ground.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

Two months of fighting for their lives. Two months to save a friend. Two months to have lost many friends. Only a handful of people remained. Ichigo and Urahara were standing closely together, both in a loose stance but ready to switch to the defensive. They had left Chad back at their makeshift B.O.O. (Base Of Operations) because he was in no condition to help them in the last fight. He would just be a hindrance to them, and put himself in unnecessary danger. Neliel offered to stay behind with him to heal him of his wounds and help him pass the time.

The mission had been to save Inoue Orihime. But she had died. Sacrificing her life to destroy the hougyoku, she finished it in time, but when she finished and got up to leave, two fraccions killed her. Ishida killed Tousen using something called Grate Grits. It was the last resort of a Quincy, where their life is exchanged for a brief moment of incomprehensible power. All that was left of his friend were his broken glasses. Chad took on two espada, and was lucky to have gotten aid from the privaron espadas (former espadas). Otherwise, he would've been just another body count. There were many of the privaron espadas that they had befriended, so that through sheer number, Chad and his group were able to take on the espadas, and the back up espadas.

Before Grimmjow died, he revealed the information that Inoue was killed. That it was too late to save her. But that was the first mission. They were trying to save her when they found out that she was killed. Yoruichi was shocked the most out of their group. She said she was going to take a short walk to clear her mind. But she never returned. Grimmjow informed that she was taken hostage and to be tortured by Ichimaru Gin.

Ichimaru Gin was nowhere to be seen though. Throughout all of their battles, they had never seen the man. They had wondered where he had disappeared to, and Grimmjow told him that he knew nothing else about him or about Yoruichi.

That left Aizen and Ulquiorra. It all came down to four people. On the good side was Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke. On the other team, Aizen Sousuke and the fourth espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. As for Soul Society, Aizen had sent many hollows and dispersed them all over the world, so that even though they needed help, the local shinigami would need the help more.

Sweat dribbled down Ichigo's face as he glared at the two people who had made his life a living hell. He had a few things that he wanted to "talk" about with those two but it was too late for words. Only death could answer their questions.

"Where is she? I swear that if you laid even one speck of dust on her, you'll-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. She is dead." The voice was calm, and collected.

Turning his gaze to the speaker, he saw Ulquiorra's face betraying no emotion, not giving any tell or sign of lying. He was speaking the truth. The truth that he had no intention of believing!

"That's bullshit! I know her. Yoruichi is strong, and she would never go down without a fight!"

His violent outrage was met by the pacifist voice, "I can show you the truth, if Aizen-sama wishes." Turning his body to face Aizen, he waited for him to respond.

"Yes, that sounds great. Ulquiorra if you don't mind, please show our visitors." His smile never left face as he stared them down.

Nodding his head in compliance, Ulquiorra began. Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he saw what the espada was doing. Ichigo just sharpened his gaze as he waited for the fourth espada to do whatever he was going to do. They were both surprised when they saw him gouge out his eye with his bare hand and crush it into powder. At first they thought it was a trap or some kind of inhalant poison, but then they it came.

Every little thing that they did to Yoruichi rushed into their grieved minds as they saw her subjected to verbal abuse, mental trauma, and more ways of violating a woman than they could count with their fingers and toes. But with it, they also saw what had happened to Yoruichi Shihouin, and what became of Ichimaru Gin.

xXx

The memory revealed.

**People the rape scene starts here. Kind of. **

xXx

When Gin appeared in her cell, she noted that his usual arrogant, playful, sadistic smirk was absent. Instead he replaced his usual demeanor with a sympathetic face. This time, he had Yoruichi bound with a thick rope. For the past two weeks, he had never bound her, only violated her. She learned that while Gin was evil incarnate when he had to be, he tended to be a kind and caring person in the shadows. He expressed to her how much it pained him to violate her everyday every time he raped her. The fun that Aizen promised him, he called a crime. He explained to her why he thought so which surprised her. People like Gin, are the kind of people that no one suspects to be so open about their feelings.

Basically, somewhere in his mind he knew that what he was doing was wrong. Matsumoto had hated men like these with all of her guts. But this had nothing to do with her, and its what former captain Aizen had ordered him to do. That how he explained it to her, that's why she was never terrified from losing her cherry and why she was never scared of their mandatory sessions.

He had been the person who took her virginity. Which came as a surprise to him. It seemed that despite her flirtatious manner and her revealing selection of clothing, Shihouin Yoruichi believed in the philosophy of a special someone and a magical first time.

He thought about the fact that she was royalty, living the life of a noble princess. He was deduced that her family must have instilled some virtues and principles that she had to uphold. Still, this was irrelevant and decided to return to his current assignment.

He wasn't looking forward to this final meeting. Aizen had asked (forced) him to end his last torture session with the criminal. If he didn't do a good job of it, Aizen would no doubt be pissed at him. Strolling over towards Yoruichi, he unsheathed his zanpakuto Shinnosuke and approached her subdued form slowly. He wished that things could be different.

Aizen wanted him to do this and wanted him to do that. If he didn't then he would be punished like everyone else. The only difference was that no one could substitute for him, and that granted a get out of jail free card (**AN: LOL Monopoly reference**.) from the death penalties. Still he did get a couple slaps on the wrists, and they did hurt. Every mission and every assignment was expected to be carried out or else… Consequences that he would rather live without would await him.

That's why he was going to do more than have sex with her today. Aizen seemed to have a tree up his ass and demanded that he do everything in his power to break her down. Normally he would tell him to have fun, but it seems as though the little strawberry's power was growing a little too quickly and a little too much for him to ignore anymore.

As he held his zanpakuto in his right hand, he checked his left pocket for the aphrodisiacs. This would be the first time he would ever use them, and it was only because he was ordered to. Besides the aphrodisiacs, he had an assortment of bondage items on the small table in the corner. He would be forced to use them all. Its not that he didn't like having sex, especially when it was with a bombshell like Yoruichi, hell any hot-blooded male would do anything for a day in his shoes. But it's the fact that he was raping someone who bawled her heart out each time he did it, and that she couldn't do anything because of the collar around her neck draining her reiatsu. The only thing she had the power to do now was to delay the inevitable for a few seconds, and maybe get a few of questions answered.

He reached Yoruichi, and spoke to her for the first time since entering the small dingy dungeon. "Yoruichi-san, I know that you probably hate me for having done horrible things to you. But I was ordered to, and you know how it is when Aizen wants something." He paused and let her digest his words, he applied honorifics because he always respected the female for overcoming the sexist opinions and making it to the top.

"However, what I am about to do to you now, is not of my own volition, but of Aizen's decree. Will you… will you forgive me?" he asked. Yoruichi slowly stared up at him, and just as slowly nodded her head. "Thank you. Maybe in some other time in some other world, we could have been best friends. Things could have been so much different. But in this time, here and now, there can only be pain and misery. For that I apologize." He said as he sighed and slumped a little.

"Before I begin, is there anything you would like to know? I promise to give you only the truth, so ask now while you still can or else…" He waited a moment and let the silence say the rest.

"…I want to know, if you are going to kill them. That's all I want to know." Her throat was dry from dehydration, but she was thankful that she was able to voice her question.

"No… I won't kill them. Other people will. When it comes down to it though, I've had enough fighting. I miss my old life. The life before Aizen. The life where it didn't matter what I did, as long as it was fun. I'm tired Yoruichi-san. So no, I don't think I'll fight anymore." He replied.

Then he placed the gag on her mouth, and checked the ropes to make sure that Yoruichi's hands were securely tied above her head and that her left leg was tied with her hands. She was standing on her right leg and her left leg was tied to her hands in a way that she displayed her womanhood clearly for anyone who chanced to glance at her. He tightened the rope causing her to release a muffled cry. He gently cupped her the sides of her cheeks and brought his face in front of hers. Through those two small windows to the soul known as eyes, he saw all of the despair and inner turmoil that she had gone through and expected. After a few moments had gone by, she slowly closed her eyes and nodded her head in affirmation to let him know that he could start.

Immedietly she felt his zanpakuto pushed forcefully into her snatch, and let out a muffled cry of surprise. After a few moments of this, he decided that it would be better without the gag and removed it, then he parted her lips with his fingers and pushed his tongue into Yoruichi's mouth. She allowed him entry and opened her mouth, but Gin couldn't allow her to enjoy herself. Not for this last session. He kissed her roughly for what felt like hours, then started to rotate his sword's handle inside her. He tried to savor the taste of her mouth, tried to memorize everything about her that would soon be gone.

Gin slowly brought a hand up to her right breast and squeezes it while he continued to rotate his sword. Yoruichi gasped at the sensation, but Gin just ignored her and continued to manhandle her. Then he propped the sword up so that it stayed in her pussy and started teasing her nipples with his fingers. Leaning down and he brought his lips to her neck, slowly trailed kisses until he reached Yoruichi's left breast. He placed her mouth over the nipple, and began to play with it using his tongue. Yoruichi couldn't stop the involuntary moan of pleasure from escaping her lips, and as soon as it did, the ministrations stopped. Gin stepped back and took his lips away and withdrew his hand.

"Like I said, Aizen ordered me to do something that I didn't want to do. But I don't have the power to disobey him, so I'm sorry. I can't allow you to enjoy this, or it wouldn't be punishment." Gin smirked. Yoruichi knew she was going to suffer, Gin never had to tie her down, he just simply got it over with in a few minutes. But she knew this time was different. She could see it in his eyes and she saw him reach into his pocket. From his pocket he produced a bottle; it was too small to cause her any harm, but she was certain that it was the contents of the bottle that were going to do the damage. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was an aphrodisiac.

"Gin! Don't! Please I don't want this!" shouted Yoruichi. She knew what was going to happen. She struggled against her ropes and readied herself to fight with one leg if she had to. It would probably only stop him for a second, but she didn't want to enjoy what was going to happen. She never would. She brought her foot up to kick him but stopped, however, when she felt his zanpakuto missing from her flower patch and at her throat. She gave up all hopes of stopping him. Before she could try to reason with him, she felt the gag stuffed back into her mouth. He kept his soul slayer blade close to her throat, incase she tried to do something stupid.

For a few minutes nothing happened, which confused her. She realized that she had her eyes shut tight and cracked one open to see what he was doing. He was staring at her, his eyes roaming over every curve of her body, every inch of her skin.

Yoruichi moaned in embarrassment and shut her eyes again. She wanted to hide her naked body, to stop him from seeing every little detail on her body. He never studied her, he just simply fucked her. Finally, she heard his clothes rustling and heard them drop to the floor. He appeared to be finished with his inspection, but not done with her. He moved to the table and got a blindfold and proceeded to wrap it around her eyes. Then he knelt down in front of her so that his face was right next to her pussy and she shivered as she felt his hot breath. She heard him uncork the bottle containing the aphrodisiac and heard the wet plop of the substance coating his fingers. She stiffened as she felt him rub it between her legs, covering her clitoris, and going inside her, "After all this time, you're still awfully tight down here. Its like you're doomed to be a virgin forever."

"This time, I guarantee that you'll be anything but a virgin." He began to slide her fingers in and out, moving slowly, then speeding up, working in the aphrodisiac as he went. Its effects were immediate, so that if someone was putting up too much of a struggle, it would sap their will to fight. He never liked it. It would only fuel the victim's hate for such things and the experience of sex. It would make them powerless, and that's a victim's worst nightmare. The inability to fight and defend oneself, and the helplessness of being betrayed to enjoy feelings that were drug-induced. Shame, misery, and pleasure from one little bottle, it was horrific and amazing at the same time. Aizen had ordered it to be made by Szayel Aporro Granz the eighth espada, and he didn't fail him.

Yoruichi began to pant slightly and sweat began to run down her body, but she didn't struggle knowing what the outcome would be. Gin however kept on fingering her and increasing in intensity as he prepared her for her final torture session. After another minute, he leaned forward and applied his tongue to accompany his fingers. The aphrodisiac was in full effect as he could hear her fighting to keep her moans in. Everytime she moaned though, he stopped pleasuring her, and waited for her to calm down. Sexual frustration. That's what this last session was meant to be. Don't give her the pleasure of releasing, only the agony of being just under the peak to explode. After ten minutes of this, he could heard her through the gag begging, pleading him for release. She had by now realized what the true plan was, and knew this was going to drive her insane. How many times had it been now? She had lost count after twelve. She wanted to cum so badly, her pussy ached for his touch, her mouth drooled her desperation, her eyes though hidden showed her tears of despair. Yet he ignored her attempts to grant her a mercy. He just silently continued to work his fingers in and out, teasing Yoruichi's breasts with his mouth and hands. He spent that whole morning, afternoon, and night teasing her. Not once, was she allowed to release. Not once, was she left untouched. Not once, did she ever feel as though her prayers would be answered. But after twenty-four hours, Gin stopped and gave her the one thing that could end her pain. She thanked him in her heart, for disobeying Aizen, and allowing her to cum just once. She felt him entering her slowly, felt every little vein in his penis throb and twitch as he moved in and out of her. He had removed the gag from her mouth a couple of hours ago to give her water to drink, and left the gag off. She was thankful for that mercy, and screamed with all of her remaining strength as she finally came.

"Yoruichi-san, forgive me." He moaned as he came into her pussy.

He was panting heavily, because he had to hold himself back from just fucking her from step 1. He had to remind himself however that Aizen would make sure that he tortured her correctly, which brought him back to reality. He turned his head to the corner where Ulquiorra was sitting. Staring at him and at her with his all seeing and recording eyes. He nodded to the espada and caught his zanpakuto that Ulquiorra threw at him, and in one quick fluid motion, sliced her head off.

The head made an obscene plop sound as it rolled on the floor, painting it with blood, sweat, and tears. He quickly dressed himself and left the room. The espada could clean up the mess. He was going to have a long talk with Aizen. Reaching the door, he stopped and asked Yoruichi for forgiveness one last time. "Sorry Yoruichi. But I will keep my promise, I won't kill any of your friends. Unless I became one." He breathed out the last sentence, as he resumed his walk back to the palace of Las Noches.

'If I became your friend Shihouin Yoruichi, and you never knew it. Let me show you now.' He gripped his zanpakuto tightly as he picked up his pace to confront Aizen.

'If you ever doubted that I would break the promise that we made together in that room, let me destroy those doubts.' He had reached Aizen's private quarters now.

'And if I was your friend in some other time, in some other place. Let it be here and now!' He broke down the door and rushed into the room, Shinnosuke drawn and his resolution burning brightly.

xXx

Memory transfer complete.

**Its all over guys! The rape has ended.**

xXx

It only took a moment for them to absorb the entire memory of what happened. It took just as long for them to change their thoughts about Ichimaru Gin, and of Aizen.

"Yes, Gin was a good pet, but in the end it seems that he never really obeyed his master. I'll give him credit, he cut me a little. But then again, a surprise attack usually is at least somewhat effective. I do appreciate Ulquiorra's ability to the utmost. If the subject grants him permission, he is able to read their thoughts, not just record what is going on. But now that you know that I assume that you no longer have any reason to be here. Inoue is dead. As well as Yoruichi. I suggest that you le-"

"I suggest that you think about all of the sins that you have committed and pray for forgiveness. Because your not getting any forgiveness from me!" Ichigo had already released his bankai and hollow form as he rushed Aizen.

xXx

Seventeen minutes later

xXx

The fight ended swifty. It wasn't like those movies where the hero and the villain have some twenty minute battle and taunt each other while dodging each other's blades. It wasn't a battle where the hero would save the princess, and they would live happily ever after. It was a fight without words, with no one to rescue. The only thing worth fighting for in this battle, was for the other's death. Zaraki Kenpachi would have loved nothing more than to have this fight. Aizen had abducted Yachiru and used her as a bait to draw him. It worked. That's how he died. No grand fight filled with bloodlust in the air, or a round two between him and Tousen. Just a dead Yachiru with a rope around her neck, and her legs dangling on a rope. He was too traumatized to move. That was Kenpachi.

Ichigo was able to kill Aizen not because he was stronger, but because of Aizen's arrogance. He never knew that Ichigo and his inner hollow had finally respected each other. He never knew that Ichigo and his hollow had grown close to each other like brothers. He had never known that Ichigo's hollow could separate from his body and fight alongside him. The surprise attack had worked. One Zangetsu was in his heart, the other one had broken his zanpakuto. No more illusions, no more pain, no more Aizen.

Urahara however, didn't take out his rage on the espada. He and Ulquiorra simply moved far away and rather talked out what had happened and what could happen. Ulquiorra was no fool, and he knew that even though Aizen was clever and powerful, no one could claim the title of kami (god). They came to the agreement that if Ichigo should win, that he would serve him and his purpose. The destruction of the hougyoku allowed that.

The hougyoku served two functions. Besides being the tool that allowed Aizen to create more arrancars, it also allowed him to manipulate and control them better. Almost like a mind-controlling device. After the destruction of it courtesy of Inoue Orihime, the espadas realized that they weren't forced against their will to carry out Aizen's orders. A small taste of freedom, brought a great hunger for more.

Grimmjow had tried to eliminate Aizen after he had been freed, but was still had no where near as powerful. He was swatted away and was punished severely. Nnoitra had never liked Aizen from the beginning, but was unable to refuse him anything like everyone else. He promised to Ulquiorra though, that if there was anyone better then Aizen, then he would serve that person to the end. With that, he disappeared with his fracciones. All of the other espadas remained loyal.

Ulquiorra informed Kisuke of this, and Kisuke agreed that if Nnoitra was being truthful, then he would be allowed to join them. They waited for the explosions and sounds of battle to die down, before they made their way to where the fight had taken place. They weren't surprised to see Aizen on the floor. Or rather, pieces of Aizen and his zanpakuto broken into tiny fragments and scattered all over the floor. His blood painted the sand red, and even though he was dead, his face had a ghost of a smile.

They approached the kneeling Ichigo and waited for him to calm down. After catching his breath, Urahara informed him of the deal that was going to happen. He was skeptical at first, but he trusted Sandal-Hat, if only because there was no one left to trust.

They went back to their B.O.O with Ulquiorra in tow, and waited told Chad and Neliel about the plan. Chad just offered the espada a handshake, while Neliel offered a friendly hug. It took them a few days to locate the missing espada. It would've taken them much longer, but Neliel found a hollow lying dead on the floor with his body sliced in half. Well, she found twenty hollows and then over the next hill they saw more, and more hollows. So following the path of dead hollows, it wasn't long before they caught up.

Though he did promise to serve the better person, Nnoitra said that he wouldn't serve someone who was weaker then him and challenged Ichigo to a duel. Fifteen seconds, twelve bruises, one missing tooth, and a broken hand later he agreed to join Ichigo and co. As long as he wasn't bored or otherwise annoyed he said he would serve him.

They made their way back to the B.O.O., and waited for twelve days. Twelve days of talking and exchanging stories with each other while they waited for the shinigami to open the portal to return them back to Soul Society and life. Once they did come, they had to explain the situation and circumstances of what happened, such as why there were three espadas not trying to kill them.

Sou-taicho (general) Yamamoto agreed to allow the epsadas to serve Ichigo. The shinigamis were low on numbers and could use help, not that he wanted to admit it. They returned to Karakura city, the deaths of their friends, allies, and teachers resting heavily on their minds.

Inoue had no parents or family to grieve for the death of their daughter, so Ichigo, Chad, and Kisuke did. Yoruichi's death came as an unpleasant surprise to Soi Fon and she refused to speak to anyone or leave her captain's quarters. Ishida was respected and given praise by Soul Society. Funny how he detested the shinigamis and how the Quincy were despised just as equally by the death gods. That only with the death of the last Quincy, the shinigamis understood the power and the pride of the Quincy. Too late for an apology, and too late for an agreement, the shinigamis who had killed the Quincys mourned for the lost lives.

Life goes on, and so it did. Madarame Ikkaku third seat of the eleventh squad was elected as the 11th division taichou (captain) and Yumichika became the fuku-taichou (vice-captain). The other remaining seats and captains were filled up as well. Life could go on, though not so easily, it would continue. But not for Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was beyond grief. He wanted his old life back. The life where he had his friends, the life where there were smiles. In this life, there was nothing left except pain. He refused to live that kind of life, and he would be damned if he couldn't find a way to stop all of this from ever happening.

xXx

Flashback over

xXx

He opened his eyes and saw the sun streaming through the branches of the tree. He had been outside all night. His body protested against moving, his back aching from leaning against the tree all night, and his muscles still ached, but he didn't care. With measured steps, he calmy made his way into the house, and his eyes fell on its inhabitants. Nnoitra was slumped against a corner, scowling but still holding a dried sponge. He looked around and saw Neliel in her baby form sleeping at the foot of the futon. Ulquiorra was no where to be seen, but that didn't bother him, he was more then strong enough to take care of himself. His eyes drifted slowly towards the person laying on the futon, and as his eyes settled on the last occupant of the room, a small smile formed on his face.

"Ichimaru Gin, this is the time and place that you've been looking for."

_"Say hello to your little friend_."

xXx

Neliel FTW

xXx

Author's Note: Well, you've read the first Ichigo Neliel story ever. Whether you liked it or not, its the only one of its kind. Read and **review**, or at least constructively criticize me. This is unknown territory I'm in, so help me out. Beta testers appreciated. Also, I challenge you readers to help popularize Neliel tu Oderschvank! Make your own stories!

**See the button down there? It's for reviewing.. Please PLEASE use it... **


End file.
